yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dig Site
Here is Yuna, her friends and family are visiting the dig site in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop and their friends are witnessing the Digging Sites of Paleontologists digging up fossils and skeletons of the Extinct Animals. They enjoyed the site of it, They begin to wish that extinct animals would be given a second chance. Princess Luna: Velociraptor? Princess Yuna: (got a wrong bone) No, Not Velociraptor. Princess Solarna: Well, This is a fun animal guessing game. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Yeah. Princess Flurry Heart: (looked at Journal 12) I've heard of all kinds of prehistoric animals and other mysterious animals. Princess Cornelia: Alright, Everypony! Keep digging! The diggers from CN City, Nicktropolis, Fantasyland, Ponyville and Disneyland are working hard. Including Tyrone, The Dipper clones and the Serpentine. Ed: Dig a hole. Dig a hole. Dig a hole. Eddy: Fossil fame, Here we come! Tyrone: Phew, This is hard work. Sensei Garmadon: Keep digging. Dipper Clone #7: Yes, Sensei. Goofy: Gwarsh, Homer. Don't ya think you could use a break? Homer Simpson: No worries, Goofy. I got this. (gets hit in the head by a Raptor Claw) D'OH! Lisa Simpson: Sorry, Dad! Princess Yuna: Must be hard work. Snowdrop: Sounds like it too. Bart Simpson: Tell me about it. Armor Bride: Wow! JoJo McDodd: Wow is right, Armor Bride. Nyx: I just don't understand how is it possible for John Hammond to create dinosaurs. Merlin: It's because of an Amber the paleontologists discovered, Nyx. Archimedes: And inside the amber is the DNA Sample inside the Mosquito within the Amber. Princess Flurry Heart: This sure is hard work. Fievel Mousekewitz: It sure is, Flurry Heart. Stanley Pines: Who knows? Maybe we'll find a real prehistoric world underground. Princess Skyla: Please, Don't tell us anymore of that dinosaur detail. Zeñorita Cebra: No one has ever trained dinosaurs for 60,000 years. Hiro: Owen Grady was the first one to train Velociraptors. Princess Luna: Owen uses their body language to communicate with them after hand raising from infancy. So no Raptor could bite anypony else. (playfully biting Isamu) Luna loves playing with Isamu, He enjoyed pretended to be eaten. Prince Isamu: (laughs) Celestia and Luna enjoys playing with their babies. Including Cadance, Twilight and Rarity. Even Dean Cadance was playing with Flurry Heart. Princess Cadance: Peek-a-Boo! Boo! Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: (blows her baby's belly) Prince Flashlight: (laughs) Dean Cadance: Is my baby having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Luna: (clears her throat) Stanley Pines: Hey, Everybody! Get a load of this. (show her the cover of the newspaper) The Zap Tree samples were discovered in Pangea. And it's spreading around Equestria and the next world. Starlight Glimmer: Well, Who else knew about it, Stanley? Stanley Pines: I don't know, Starlight. But I do know that Baby Herman heard about it too. Princess Sharon: Look out, Indy and Anna! The Pterodactyl's gonna get you! (playfully bites the twins) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle (Human): Are you ticklish, Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Yuna, You, Solarna, Snowdrop, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Emerald, Nyx, Lilly and Twila were such good big sisters. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Dean Cadance: I never doubt what a great aunt you turned out to be, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thank you, Cadance. Ford Pines: With that much fossils, We might find some animal DNA samples. Shining Armor: Let's hope so, Ford. Then, A Helicopter landed and dust flew everywhere. Workers were force to cover it. Rarity (Human): (coughs) Dusty! Princess Yuna: Cover the fossils! Dipper Pines: Cover the site!!! And not a moment too soon, They've covered all the fossils. Workers: (covers the digging sites) Ford Pines: Will someone please stop this machine! Skales: We've been digging this (hisses) Fossil for hours! Edd: Not good! Oh dear! As the Helicopter landed, A stranger got out of it and it walked into the Trailer. Yuna ran to the RV" Princess Yuna: What the hay are you doing in here?! An elderly unicorn came, He found grape champagne. Professor Mosquito Amber: Ah hah! (pulls out the bottle and pops the cork off) Princess Yuna: Hey, My parents were saving that! Professor Mosquito Amber: For today, I guarantee it. Princess Yuna: And who in Equestria's name do you think you are....? Professor Mosquito Amber: Professor Mosquito Amber. And you must be the famous Princess Yuna! I heard all about you. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you. No hard feelings about your Helicopter. Professor Mosquito Amber: (notice Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) And I see you got the first four journals written in Stanford Pines' hands. Princess Yuna: I sure do, Ford gave me the fourth one and I've remade the first three that're once destroyed by Bill Cipher. Professor Mosquito Amber: Remarkable. Stary: Hey, Yuna. Who's this? Princess Yuna: Stary, This is Professor Mosquito Amber. What did you say you do for a living? Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, Yuna. I am an owner of my own theme park which contain all kinds of Prehistoric Animals and We also have Lodges and Hotels for our guests. Stanley Pines: How about that? Dipper Pines: That sounds cool. Mabel Pines: I call dibs on Hot Tubs! Grenda: Me too! Jennifer: No way! Bart Simpson: Far out, Man! Lisa Simpson: I've never thought there's be extinct animals. Marge Simpson: We'll invite are friends to join us. Homer Simpson: And if you're gonna invite Flanders, I'll try to put up with him. Princess Solarna: I will invite Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and pals. Princess Sharon: We're in. Professor Mosquito Amber: What say you and your friends and family, Princess Luna? How would you all like to be my first personal guests of my theme park? Princess Luna: I would like that! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: And so would Isamu. Hiro: So would I. Snowdrop: Sounds good to me. Professor Mosquito Amber: And you, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'll do it. What have we got to loose? Professor Mosquito Amber: Capital! We'll start tomorrow. And so, The families returned to their homes packing. The Journals were glowing for excitement. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225